A Parallel World
by matchmaker101
Summary: Set in a parallel world, Ginny Weasley is part of the famed pure-blood family. Her whole family is in Slytherin - but what happens when she ends up in Gryffindor? Will she be able to fit in with a house who hates her family?
1. Chapter 1 On the Train

My family is one of the last completely pure-blood families.

I am the youngest daughter, the only daughter, but I have never fitted in. For example, my mother refuses to let me talk to muggles, yet they fascinate me with their funny ways to make magic. My father used to like muggles but my mother was so strict that eventually he swayed his decision about them.

My brothers all thought I was a wimp for liking muggles, and presumed that I was adopted – but my features all matched theirs; red hair, blue eyes. Even my father used to think that they must have been given the wrong baby at the hospital, but there was no doubting it. I was definitely a Weasley. Fred and George used to tease me that I would never get my letter from Dumbledore and go to Hogwarts because I was a muggle myself, but I never swayed from my vision of being at Hogwarts. When my 11th birthday came and went even I was beginning to doubt that I was a witch, but eventually it came. Mother took me off to Diagon alley to buy my supplies and soon I was packed off to Hogwarts with my brothers all astonished at my smugness in receiving my letter.

I remember my first day at Hogwarts......

****

I was nervous, my heart pounding in my chest. I thought my head would explode. I pulled on my robes and sat shaking in my empty compartment. My wand shivered in my hand and threatened to fire spells at the wall. I didn't think I could slow my hammering heart in time for the train to arrive. My hands were starting to get sweaty, even my mouth was dry. If I couldn't even make it out of the train, how would I ever make it to the school?

It was my first day at Hogwarts and I was anticipating what my parents would say if I was put in the wrong house. My siblings are all in Slytherin – the house I am destined to be in.

The Hogwarts Express slowly drew into Hogsmeade station. I stood up trying to convince my jelly legs to walk towards the door. I gripped onto the handle trying to steady myself and tried to rid myself of a sudden bout of dizziness.

Finally I made it out of the train. My brother, Percy (he's head boy), was standing by the exit rounding up all of the first years. Hagrid, that stupid half giant, was standing next to Percy trying to direct them all towards the Black Lake. I had heard many stories about the Black Lake from my brothers, not that I believed any of them, but I still used to get nightmares about giant squids sucking me into the depths of the freezing water.

Sighing, I made my way towards to Percy and crept down the path towards the boats.

I slid down into the bottom and waited silently for Hagrid to find all the stragglers.

Sure enough, Hagrid came stumbling down the path with a couple of giggling girls who all looked very immature and a quiet girl with bleached white hair. He directed them into boats, but sadly the quiet girl was told to come and sit with me.

Hagrid then waved his umbrella (which I'm told is made out of his wand fragments) and we were off on our way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet McGonagall

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2, so I hope you like it. This one is definitely dedicated to my friend Caitlin (dramioneconsumesmylife) because she inspired me to write my first fan fic. Enjoy!**

I pushed the wet hair from my face.

_Just my luck,_ I thought, _that it happened to start raining while I was on that stupid lake. I bet that all my brothers are sitting in the Great Hall at the moment laughing at how wet I'll look._

I scowled. My red hair looked awful when it was wet and I was completely soaked for my first day at Hogwarts.

Slowly, I walked over to the wall where I stood dripping, trying to remember the drying spell Ronald had tried to teach me on the train.

I couldn't remember.

At least I was standing near the fire, so my clothes were slowly drying out – though at the moment they had turned into a warm dampness that was terribly uncomfortable.

I took a step closer towards the fire butting the small white-haired girl who I had shared a boat with out of the way.

Professor McGonagall strode into the hallway where all the first years were standing.

'If you please,' she said in that annoying voice my brothers had all told me about. And she was just as ugly as I had imagined.

'If you please, I would like you all to follow me into the Great Hall where you will assemble at the front, where I will call your name to be sorted.'

I snorted loudly. Why should I – a Weasley – have to stand around while all these un-pure wizards and witches got sorted? At least I already knew what house I would be sorted into. I was terribly glad that I didn't have to get this old git for a head of house. She looked so old that she would keel over at any moment.

Professor McGonagall peered over at me.

'I see we have another Weasley,' she stated, as if I was part of the most disgusting family in the world.

'Duh...' I sneered. I didn't know how this stupid teacher managed to get a job here. 'I thought the teachers here were supposed to be smart.'

The Professor gasped. Her eyes flashed and she glared down at me.

I smirked.

She turned on her heel and flew down the corridor, with all the first years trailing behind.

I giggled evilly. I never knew tormenting people could be so fun.

My smile faded off my face when I realised that the stupid woman was standing by the door to the Great Hall with her hands on her hips, waiting for me to come.

I sighed. I had already made one enemy and I hadn't even been here ten minutes.

'Oh well,' I muttered to myself, 'I guess that's what you get for being a Weasley.'

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. I promise. I'm also sorry that I described Minerva McGonagall in such a bad way. That isn't the way I think about her. I love her.....she's so cute. Anyway, hope you liked my chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Gryffindor?

**Chapter 3. YAY!!! It's a bit weird – sorry. This one is dedicated to my friend Alice (corruptone) who is a fabulous FF author. You should all read her stories, they're freaky good. Anyway, enjoy.....**

The Great Hall was filled with students as I walked in through the doors. My brothers grinned and waved at me from the Slytherin table. I grinned back.

'Always knew how to make an entrance...' my brother Fred called. He was always the joker.

Snape glared at me from the teachers' table. My smile faded off my face. It wasn't a good idea to anger my future Head teacher before I had even been sorted into his house.

Professor McGonagall swept past me and the doors closed behind her. She strode down to the front where there was a gathering of first year students. A stool was in the middle of the podium. A hat sat on top of it. The Sorting Hat I presumed.

Slowly, I made my way down to the gaggle of students. They were all muttering excitedly. All, except the blonde haired girl that I had now seen twice. I sauntered over to her and stood next to her.

'I'm Luna Lovegood.' The girl said in a very airy-fairy voice. Immediately I disliked her and moved away. This girl seemed to be the type of girl who was very annoying.

_Perfect,_ I thought, _I'm stuck with all these dumb students. I really hope that the smart ones get put in Slytherin._

I glanced up at the Headmaster. He was smiling happily down at the first years. His blue eyes twinkled over the top of his half-moon glasses.

I bit my lip as I tried to remember his name.....

_Oh well_, I thought, _it's not like I have to talk to him or anything. I can just pretend he doesn't exist like I do with all the other people I don't like._

The Headmaster bowed his head in my direction as McGonagall started to begin the sorting. At least my lateness had meant that I missed the stupid song that the hat sung every year.

I tuned out as the hat sorted the students into the different houses.

Eventually the old bat called out my name.

'Weasley, Ginevra,' she called. I cringed. I hated my real name. AND I couldn't beat up her for teasing me about it. That's what I did to all the other people who tormented me about my name. Let's just say that after I was done with them, they wouldn't be bothering me ever again.

I walked over to the stool and sat down. The stupid git dumped the hat on my head so that it covered my eyes.

Scowling, I lifted it so I could see properly. My brothers were cheering me on and the whole of Slytherin were sitting smugly while everyone else seemed to be staring at the tables like they were the most interesting thing they had ever seen.

The hat came to life.

'Hmm,' it mused, 'interesting...' It spoke in a gravelly voice.

'What is?' I hissed back, getting frustrated. Why couldn't it just hurry up and put me in Slytherin where I knew I would be.

'Where should I put you?' The hat asked

'Isn't it obvious? Just put me where I'm supposed to be.' I said, fury welling inside me. Why couldn't this stupid hat just say what I wanted to and I could go and join my brothers.

'If you say so,' it said. 'Well then,' it said in a louder voice, 'It'll have to be............Gryffindor.'

My jaw opened in surprise. The whole Hall fell silent.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. I wasn't in Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin. My whole family had been and was in Slytherin. How is it possible that I was in Gryffindor?

McGonagall wrenched the hat off my head, but I just sat there dumbstruck. What would my family say?

She leant down and whispered in my ear.

'Aren't you going to join your house?'

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

'Then get going,' McGonagall grimaced, obviously just realising that a member of the WEASLEY family had been put in her house. The colour drained from her face and she stumbled back to the teachers table.

Slowly I walked towards the Gryffindor table.

The whole house was staring at me. For once, no one was congratulating the newest member of their house. Everyone was frightened of my family – and therefore of me.

I slid into a seat and the boy next to me shrunk away from me.

I sighed. My schooling was about to get a hell of a lot longer.

**There you are. Chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. If you did then PLEASE review it. I get really excited (like jumping up and down) when someone reviews my work.**


	4. Chapter 4 Life Sucks Sometimes

**Hi Everyone. Sorry about the wait. I had debating last night (I admit that I'm a nerd). I have to dedicate this one to my friend Millie (poppingcorn4u) who has her own fan fiction now too. YAY! This chapter is a bit odd. Oh well, here it is. Hope you like it.**

The days flew into weeks as my life went on. I had no friends in Gryffindor and everyone loathed me. Professor McGonagall made a point of ignoring me and she put me on detention for no reason.

My brothers refused to talk to me and even my parents didn't want me to come home for Christmas.

I made a point of purposely being annoying to all my teachers though, which would have made all my brothers proud if they actually pretended that I existed. Whenever I could, I contradicted my teacher, I went outside my dormitory after the curfew, I bullied all the children in my year, I even managed to insult Hagrid during one of my Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Which, may I point out, are a complete waste of time and I think that the half-giant is a terrible teacher and he should go back to Giantland, or wherever the hell he came from.

This made all the teachers deduct points off my house and meant that I was 'letting down the whole of Gryffindor' as McGonagall put it when I went to her for yet another detention. Whole of Gryffindor my arse. That's what I said to her. I don't care about my house. In fact, I tried as hard as I could to put Gryffindor in negative points. (Something I managed to do on day 2 of being at Hogwarts.)

According to all the Slytherins, the 'Boy Who Lived' is in my house in the year above me, so I made it my duty to annoy the hell out of him whenever possible. His name is Harry Potter and everyone thinks that he is all amazing because he, quote some idiotic second year, "saved us all from You-Know-Who."

I think it's a load of tosh actually. As if some one year old boy could bring down the greatest wizard there ever was. Apparently, Lord Voldemort was only ever afraid of Dumbledore, that old Headmaster we have at the moment. Somehow I hardly believe it. Dumbledore looks like he's about to keel over any minute now and yet supposedly, Lord Voldemort feared him. I doubt it.

One day, I'm going to go and find Lord Voldemort so that he can come back and kill all these idiots. I'm going to join – what are they called again? – Oh yes – Death Eaters. Well, I'm going to become one of them and the Dark Lord will favour me over all those stupid idiots who have not gone looking for him after all this time.

Soon enough I got a reputation for being the meanest, brattiest girl in the whole school. Even seventh years were afraid that I might whip out my wand and curse them if they crossed my path. At least it stopped people from bothering me.

******

Before I knew it, it was Christmas. My brothers had gone home and I was one of several students to stay at school. One of those students was Harry Potter. I took the chance to get to know him better.

I remembered as I walked up to him that last year he had once again stopped Lord Voldemort when he tried to steal the Philosophers Stone.

Harry sat in the library reading a text book. A girl with brown bushy hair sat next to him looking engrossed in her Transfigurations book. Harry just looked bored.

"'Mione,' I heard him say to the girl. Ah, so the girl was that know-it-all, Hermione Granger was it? Well, even better. Attack two birds with one stone.

I sat down opposite Harry and stared at him.

"Hello," I said, trying to sound polite, "I'm....."

"Ginevra Weasley," Harry said looking up from his book. "I know. It's hard to miss the red hair and menacing air to you."

"Oh," I whispered. Harry didn't seem like the type of person to know anyone's name.

"What do you want," said the brown-haired girl, Hermione.

"None of your business," I snapped at her. Which was true, it wasn't any of her business if I wanted to talk to Potter.

Granger looked a bit upset. Harry put his arm around her and I wondered if they were together.

That would completely disrupt my plans.

I hoped that my brothers would start to notice that I existed if I told them that I was now 'best friends' or maybe even 'girlfriend' to Harry Potter. No one in our whole family like Potter. He had supposedly brought down the Dark Lord, which definitely did not put him in our good books.

Harry looked at me angrily.

"If you've just come to bother us then please go away."

I smiled evilly.

"Of course not. I just wanted to get to know you better. I mean we are in the same house. Why don't we just forget that I'm a Weasley and be friends?"

I smiled again, but this time not so evilly.

Harry seemed unsure. He looked over at Granger and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Shake on it?" I asked him.

Slowly, Harry extended his arm and placed it in mine.

"Ok," he murmured.

"Good," I said, and then I walked away, leaving Harry with his hand in mid-air.

Part one of my plan had just been put into action. Now I just had to wait until Christmas was over to inform my brothers of my big 'breakthrough'.

**Well, there you are. Chapter 4. Sorry that nothing much happens in it. If you like it then please review. You have no idea how excited I get..... Wait, I already said that at the end of chapter 3, didn't I? Oh well, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Brother Beat Up?

**Hello all those people who like this FF. Sorry about the wait. First my computer died and then my brain went completely blank about what to write. Disclaimer: Don't own HP but want to. Oh well, at least its here now. Hooray! Please R&R. **

I took a step towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. It was time to inform my brothers about my evil plan. Which when you think about it, isn't that evil. Well it kind of is. But not rea-

I bumped into the wall, which I could swear wasn't there one second ago. I straightened my skirt (which is ridiculously ugly if you ask me) and set off towards the Slytherins. I knew where the common room was only because my brothers had told me all about it when they were telling me about Hogwarts. It is under the lake so it has this cool glow thing that comes from the lake itself.

Soon I reached the door into the room. I could hear voices coming from behind it.

Suddenly, nerves hit me. What if my brothers didn't like my plan and laughed at me? Or what if they loved it and took all the credit so that my parents still won't talk to me?

I couldn't tell my brothers. Not yet. I had to make sure that everything was working before I told them. That way I could have all the glory and my family would praise me and beg for forgiveness about mocking me.

I laughed loudly.

All the noises in the common room stopped. I held my breath. What if Snape came and saw me? He would ask me why I was down here. He might make me take Veritaserum. What would I do?????

I had to hide and quickly.

I ran over to a suit of arms and hid behind it. Hopefully all the Slytherins would be too thick to notice that I was there and would forget why they had come outside in the first place. Yes, that was a good idea.

But what if they found me? Then what would I do?

I silently slapped myself. _Stupid girl_, I thought,_ stop being such a worry wart. Nothing will go wrong. And anyway, at least your brothers won't hurt you, will they?_

The door creaked open and a red-head popped out.

"Oi," Ron yelled to no one in particular, "Who's there. We all heard you. Come out, come out. Or we'll set Snape onto you. It's after hours, anyway. If you come out now then we promise we won't hurt you. Much" Ron added under his breath, but I heard him anyway.

Slowly, I stepped out from behind the suit of armour.

My brother sucked in a horrified breath.

"What are you doing down here?" he sneered.

"Nothing," I stuttered.

"Fred, George, Percy, come quickly. It's the brat that once was our sister." He shouted back through the open door. I heard running feet.

Three more red-heads joined the first one standing in front of me.

"I think she was trying to get into our common room, Fred," said George.

"What do we do to people who try to break in, George?" Fred asked.

"We beat them up, Fred," replied George.

I felt like screaming. My own brothers were threatening to beat me up into a pulp.

MY OWN BROTHERS, for god's sake. What was I going to do?

I decided there was only one solution.

Run.

So I fled.

**Da da. There you are. Another chapter. Still sorry about the wait. If I have time I'll post chapter 6 too. Please review. Please, pretty please. I will love you forever. (Not in that way). Please, please, please move your mouse (or pad thing on a laptop) over to that green button and click on it. PLEASE!!!!! I hope you all really liked it though.**


	6. Chapter 6 Heart to Heart Chat

**SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about the long time between posting. My mum banned me from going on FF because I was on constantly. Well, here it is. Chapter 6. Thank you to Miss Troll Queen who has reviewed all of my chapters. Enjoy.**

I stopped when I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. I was so tired, I felt like crashing onto my bed and sleeping forever. And my head. It pounded terribly; I thought it was going to fall off.

Slowly, I stumbled past the stupid portrait and into the Gryffindor common room.

It was full. I groaned quietly, and dragged myself ever so slowly to the stairs. I could feel their eyes boring into my back. Every single person in the room was staring at me. Wondering how I managed to get so tired. Why I wasn't sneering or bugging them. Why I wasn't trying to make their life as miserable as possible.

My feet were sore, my eyes were closing on me before I had even reached my bed, and my heart was still hammering in my chest loudly.

At the moment, all I wanted from the Gryffindors was peace and quiet so I could sleep and regain some of my lost energy.

I bet none of them have ever had to run away from their scarily demented brothers from the dungeons to the Gryffindor tower. I bet none of them had run as fast as I had before in their whole lives.

I climbed up the steps and into my dormitory. My things were strewn all over the place. I assumed that it was the other girls (including that Granger idiot) who had done it for revenge. But I didn't care. I collapsed onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I dreamed about many things. My brothers. My non-existent friends. My parents. Harry Potter.

They all muddled around in my mind, giving me cryptic messages. My parents told me that they were going to disown me. My brothers warned me about getting attacked if they saw me again. Harry Potter was saying that he felt sorry for me.

For some reason I even dreamed about Hermione Granger. She was so nice to me; I could feel tears coming through my closed lids. But I knew it was all a pretence. She hated me. She had probably led the team of girls that had ransacked my things. She hated me because she saw through my fake happiness towards Harry. She saw through my plan and that meant that she was a threat that needed to be removed. Painfully.

My face was suddenly wet. My eyes flew open and I stared at my surroundings trying to remember what was happening and where I was.

Hermione Granger was standing next to my bed with her wand pointed at me.

"Shit," I whispered. "Now what? What do you want?" I asked her a little louder.  
"You," she said through gritted teeth, "get out of my life. Leave Harry alone. He's already been through a lot more than you can dream of and he doesn't want to get close to someone else who'll betray him with no doubts at all."

"In other words, me." I hissed at her. She shot a venomous look at me and pursed her lips. "Well, you want to know what I think. I think you should piss off and get out of _my_ life. I have a plan and you'll destroy it. AND if I want to be friends with the famous Harry Potter then there's nothing you can do about it unless you want to be hexed into next week. Just so you know, I can do the killing curse you know. So I'd be careful if I were you. One wrong move, a flash of green and the infamous Hermione _effing_ Granger is no more. Dead as a doornail."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly shook her head and put back the grim mask on her face.

"Are you threatening me, Ginevra Weasley?"

"Oh, I think you know I am." I said smiling. "Where I come from, mudbloods like you are not allowed to talk to purebloods like me. So I suggest you leave before I set my brothers on you"

It was her turn to smile. And very evilly.

"We both know, Ginny, why you came fleeing into the common room yesterday. Don't you think I know the rule for students that try to break into the Slytherin classroom? I assume that's what you were doing, your brothers found you and you ran away. I'm not an idiot you know. Your brothers won't do anything you ask them to do. I'd be surprised if they even noticed you existed anymore. They won't lift a finger to help you, let alone attack a poor muggle born in Gryffindor who isn't doing any harm."

"No harm apart from existing." I muttered under my breath.

"You know, I think it would be easier for everyone if YOU didn't exist. No one likes you. Not even your own family. You don't belong here. Not in this dormitory, this house or even this school. I think that everyone would be happy if you just DIED." She screamed at me, her eyes flashing menacingly. She turned around and swept out; making sure that she knocked all my ornaments of my desk.

"BITCH" I screamed after her.

I lay back down on my bed, tears forming in my eyes. I wished that I could belong. I wished that my house, family, brothers all accepted who I was.

Suddenly, with no warning I burst. Floods poured out of my eyes, and I sat sobbing for ages. The salt water soaked everything. My bed, my clothes, the floor. It felt like all my emotions that I had bottled up had finally burst out of me. I cried uncontrollably. I cried for friends and wished for some. I cried for my family that no longer loved or wanted me. I cried for myself.

At some point in time, I heard people come and go, completely ignoring the fact that I existed.

Finally, the tears stopped and I noticed someone sitting on the end of my dripping bed. The huge amounts of bushy hair gave her away.

Granger.

I felt a surge of anger, but then I heard the quiet sobs that would have been drowned out my ridiculously large ones. Her small frame shook with each sob and for a second I felt sorry for her.

Then again, it was her that caused my crying. I dried my eyes and searched for a dry shirt and trousers to put on. My robe was soaked, but I could change that as soon as I remembered the spell to dry things.

When I had put on something dry, I looked over to Hermione. Her face was blotched – same as mine – but the tears had stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked on the spur of the moment.

She lifted her red face to look at me, and smiled.

**Aaaawww. Poor Ginny and Hermione. They all cry. ********. Isn't it sad? Well, now I've made you all feel depressed as sad, you can click on the review button and tell me what you reckon should happen next.**


End file.
